The present invention concerns computing devices and pertains particularly to a card detachable from a computing system which is capable of capturing graphics such as, for example a handwritten signature.
It is sometimes desirable to capture a graphic, particularly a handwritten signature, into a computer. This is desirable, for example, to verify authenticity of a signature. A verified signature can be used by a computing system for a variety of purposes, for example, to provide security for data.
Various schemes have been used to allow stylus input to be digitized for use in a computing system. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,303 issued to David S. Register et al. for Portable Computer with Physical Reconfiguration of Display Connection for Stylus and Keyboard Entry and U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,502 issued to David S. Register for Stylus Operable Computer with Wireless Keyboard in Storage Bay. Additionally there are computing systems which use such digitized input from a stylus for signature verification. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,965 issued to Roland A. Dunkley et al. for Sign Verification.
However, generally digitizing pads used for input are either integrated as part of the computing system or, if a peripheral to the computing system, are bulky and must be connected to the computing system when receiving input.